Patent Document 1 discloses a headrest as follows. That is, the headrest includes: a substantially rectangular member that forms a frame of the headrest; a pad member that is arranged in a front surface side of the substantially rectangular member; first net members that are arranged in right and left of a front surface side of the pad member; a slab member that is arranged between the right and left first net members; and a skin member that covers the right and left first net members and the slab member.
The substantially rectangular member that forms the frame of the headrest includes a panel member arranged in a front surface side, and a box-shaped cover member in which the panel member is mounted to a front surface opening. In an interior space covered by the panel member and the cover member, right and left pair of speakers is installed. In the panel member, the pad member, and the skin member, in each of portions that locate in a front surface of a sound output unit of each of the speakers, through holes for passing sound are formed. Accordingly, sound of the speakers is output to the outside through the through holes and the first net members.